1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handheld electronic devices, and more particular to apparatuses and methods for attaching a case for a handheld electronic device to one or more objects.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A number of apparatuses have been developed and sold to aid in protecting and/or holding handheld electronic devices. For example, different types of cases are sold that enclose and protect a rear and sides of a handheld electronic device. Some cases are made of rigid plastic and may be snapped onto a handheld electronic device. Other cases are made of a flexible material that can be manipulated to attach to and protect a handheld electronic device.
One apparatus for holding a handheld electronic device in, for example, a car or other vehicle, includes a thin layer of rubber, plastic, or other flexible material. A first surface of the layer is coated with a sticky or tacky material such that the first surface may be attached to a dashboard or other surface. A second surface of the layer is also coated with a sticky or tacky material such that, when the first surface is attached to a non-horizontal surface, a handheld electronic device may be attached to and supported on the second surface.
As the number of handheld electronic devices has increased, so has the desire to carry handheld electronic devices at all time. Consumers are always looking for new apparatuses and gadgets with which to use their handheld electronic devices and which allow versatile use of their handheld electronic devices. As long as handheld electronic devices remain a staple, there will always be a need for new apparatuses and gadgets for using such handheld electronic devices.